


Safe and Sound

by pookiestheone



Series: Safe and Sound [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1634567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookiestheone/pseuds/pookiestheone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A bit of a rough around the edges drabble.  It’s been so long since I’ve written anything.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a rough around the edges drabble. It’s been so long since I’ve written anything.

Jimmy had been a surprise for his parents. His older brother, the only one of their other four children to survive, was eight when he was born.

Jimmy used to have terrible nightmares when he was a child. He never remembered exactly what they were, but they woke him in a state of panic. He always felt paralysed for a few seconds before he was able to scramble out of bed and stumble to his brother, pulling at his blanket until he rolled over onto his side and lifted it to let him slide in.

"Another one?" he asked drowsily as Jimmy pressed tightly against him, seeking reassurance from the warmth of his body.

"Yes. Sorry."

"Nothin’ to be sorry about," he replied as he dropped the blanket over him and draped his arm across his waist so he wouldn’t tumble out of the narrow bed. "You’re always safe and sound in my bed. Just go to sleep. I have to be up in a couple of hours for work."

When Jimmy was ten his brother died in an industrial accident. He never felt safe again. At least not until he crawled into Thomas Barrow’s bed that first night.

~~End~~ 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a sequel to this. [The Middle of the Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1646498)


End file.
